


Life Changing Sentiment

by NCISVU



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special outing speaks volumes about Steve and Danny’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changing Sentiment

Steve slipped his hand into Danny’s as they looked down over the lush valley of the deserted island where they’d spent the night. By the time they’d set up camp the previous night it had been too dark to explore and enjoy their surroundings but according to Steve the best time to take in the sites was in the early morning hours when the sun was just coming up over the horizon, painting the landscape with bright, vibrant colors.

“You were right,” Danny said, perfectly relaxed for the first time in a long time. “It was worth the wait. This place is beautiful.”

“Mm-hmm,” Steve agreed. “What do you think, Gracie?”

“I think we should move here!” Grace said excitedly. “We’d have the whole island to ourselves.”

“What if we got lonely, Monkey?” Danny asked.

“Easy, we get on the boat and go to Oahu for a little while,” Grace answered.

“And what are we gonna eat?”

“Whatever Uncle Steve catches us and I could grow a garden. We learned all about that in school last year. Plus there’re fruit trees everywhere! Can we do it? Can we move here?”

“I don’t think so, Gracie,” Steve said, lovingly squeezing her shoulder, “but we can come here whenever we want. My dad used to bring me here when I was around your age and it was our super-secret place to camp and fish and surf and do whatever we wanted. Now it can be our super-secret, special place. Would you like that?”

“I would love it!” Grace answered.

“What about you, Danno?” One look at the man and Steve couldn’t tell if he was happy or upset by the unreadable expression on his face. “You okay?”

“I just can’t believe you’re sharing this place with us,” Danny said. “I mean, it’s not like that trail you took me on that you and your dad used to hike; the one where we found the dead body and you ended up with a broken arm. This is… this is… I don’t even know. This is a freaking deserted island in the middle of the freaking Pacific Ocean with no bad guys, no pollution, no noise—it’s perfect. Well, as perfect as an island in the Pacific can be, of course. Your dad really brought you here?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “and my grandpa used to bring my dad here. The McGarrett men have been coming here for generations.” Steve had whisked them away to an unknown island that wasn’t present on any maps for a weekend camping trip. Grace had been begging to go camping ever since her Aloha Girls campout was ruined by a couple of diamond thieves but with their crazy work schedule they’d had to keep putting it off. Steve was hoping to make it up to her by sharing a place that was very special to him, a place he’d never brought anyone before.

“And now you’re bringing us here,” Danny said in awe.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Steve asked. He was pleased that Danny seemed to understand the significance of the place and how much it meant that he was sharing it with them.

“Neither of us have gotten in any hurry as far as our relationship goes,” Danny pointed out. “We’ve been taking things slow which is exactly what we said we would do. It took us over a year to move in together. I didn’t know how serious you were about us. Hell, I didn’t know how serious I was about us. I never really let myself think about it. Those kinds of thoughts can be scary after what happened with Rachael…”

Steve’s stomach dropped as he listened to Danny ramble. He wasn’t sure if he was going to like where his lover was going with his incessant babbling or not but he was growing impatient. “Danno,” he interrupted.

Danny stopped talking and looked up at Steve. “We’re really doing this, huh?” he asked. “This is really gonna work—you and I, raising Gracie together, standing by each other’s side and taking on everything the world throws at us.”

Steve smiled as he rested his arm across Danny’s shoulders and pulled him close, tugging Grace back against him at the same time. “We’re gonna make it, Danno. One big, happy family taking on the world together.”

**End.**


End file.
